The Tale of Lunar Skyline
by AnimeManiac90
Summary: What happens wen an unsuspecting teenager joins the rowdy and rambunctious Lunar Skyline? What kind of dangerous and desructive terror will come heir way? SYOC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**The Tale Begins**

Hello ! As you may know I've been very inactive these past months, but now I'm back in the saddle. This is the first chapter of my new Fairy Tail SYOC which means you guys, my readers, can submit your own characters (and even guilds) and if I pick them then they will be in this story! About Remnants of the Eternal Soul, it is not dead. I'm working on the next chapter however it's coming kind of slowly. I'm working on it, and trying to make it the best possible quality for my amazing readers so I'll post it as soon as I'm done and satisfied with it. Now that that's out of the way at the end of this chapter will be a note telling you how to submit a character to this story and all that jazz. Okay let's get this show on the road! I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters besides Genkei Moto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A black haired boy neared the entrance to the amazing building before him. This was it. His first step to becoming a full fledged wizard. He was about to join a guild. Of course he had just decided to join the closest guild to where he was staying. He was in the city of Diosma, and was standing in front of the only guild in the city. Lunar Skyline. He had done some research on them. They weren't the most well known guild, but they were strong. They'd never failed a job, not once. Of course that's not to say that they hadn't had difficulty on some, but they always got the job done. It seemed like the perfect guild to join to grow stronger.

The boy walked up to the doors, and stepped inside. There were several dozen people standing around or sitting at the tables around the room. A few looked his way, but most were fairly uninterested. He walked forward to the middle of the room, and a brunette girl at the other end noticed him and walked over.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The girl had brown hair that was in a long braid that went down her back, and soft milk chocolate eyes. She stood about 5'3". She wore a thin strapped purple tank top that framed her slender body with blue skinny jeans and short black boots. There was a symbol on her collarbone that must have been the guild's mark. It was a yellow star with another yellow point sprouting from the bottom, and two white wings extending from either side. She looked to be about the same age as him give or take a year.

"My name is Genkei Moto, ma'am. I'm here because I'd like to join this guild." The brunette nodded and scurried of to somewhere in the back before returning with another girl. This one had long black hair that went to her mid-back with the end tied in a red bow. Bangs covered her forehead and just ended at her crimson red eyes and long eyelashes. She stood about 5'5", and wore a short cut red tank top that showed some of her stomach, black shorts, black gloves, and long black combat boots. Again she appeared to be about his own age.

"So what did you need?" She asked him so seriously it was a little scary.

"I want to join this guild. Lunar Skyline." As soon as he said this the girl's face broke into the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

"FUCK YEAH! ANOTHER MEMBER!" Everyone in the guild cheered in excitement as the girl screamed out her enthusiastic profanities. After a bit the cheering died down and the girl began speaking again. "I'm Reinforce Yukimura, Rein for short, and I'm the guild master. This is Veniza Hijiri, Ven for short, and she's my unofficial guild master adviser." The brunette, Ven, waved at him shyly and shuffled a little closer to Rein. "We're also the founders of this guild, and we're well on our way to becoming number one in Fiore!"

"So there's no test or interview or anything? Just like that, I'm in? A member?" Needless to say it was a lot easier than Genkei had expected.

"Yup. We love getting new members. You know the saying 'The more the merrier'! There is one requirement obviously." She said looking at Genkei.

"And that is?"

"You have to be able to use magic, of course! Can't be a wizard if you can't use any magic power. Show me your magic and you're in."

"Okay then. Easy enough. My magic is called Matter Make Magic. It's the strongest, but hardest to control, of all the molding magics." Genkei got into a stance where he placed his outstretched palm on top of his clenched fist. Suddenly a light was seen from the crack in between the two hands and several metal knifes and forks appeared in the air in front of him, and then went zooming into the dartboard on the other side of the room all hitting the bull's eye or as close as it could get to it. "How's that?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all my extremely attractive new friend. Now watch the master." Rein stood up, and instinctively everybody within 20 ft. of the dartboard moved out of the way. She stood there and then looked as if she were sucking in an enormous breath. "Roar of the Void Dragon!" A stream of pitch black energy came bursting from her mouth and completely demolished the dart board and the entire wall behind it as well. "See! I'm the guild champion!"

"I'm not sure that would qualify." Genkei said slightly awkward as he got back into his stance. "Matter Make! Wood Wall!" Suddenly an exactly identical wall took the place of the one Rein had just destroyed. Ven just looked at the scene with a smile on her face.

"I'm the guild master. It qualifies if I say so, and now that you're here we'll never have to pay to repair our guild hall! Moving on. I'm going to introduce you to some of our other members. Jenny! Caius!" Two people, a boy and a girl, looked at her from the corner of the room. The boy, presumably Caius, had an extremely bored face while the girl, Jenny, looked very energetic and excited. Jenny had long, wavy, chestnut brown hair that reached to her waist and was tied in a side ponytail with a silk white ribbon. She had large light blue eyes, and a slim body with a somewhat curvy figure. She wore a white button down tank top tied at the end tied at the bottom, and short blue jean shorts. She had a slouched black beanie on her head, and wore ordinary gray tennis shoes with a blue cotton bag hanging from her shoulder with the strap across her body. You could see her guild mark on her upper right shoulder with similar coloring as Ven's. Caius was dressed simpler. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. He had messy, straight black hair that went to his neck and royal blue eyes. He was pale skinned and stood at 5'8" with a lean somewhat muscular body. You could barely see his black guild mark behind his right ear. They headed over to where Genkei stood with Rein and Ven.

"What is it, idiot?" Caius said looking at Rein with a look that said 'I'm a sarcastic asshole. So what?'

"Be nice Caius. Don't scare off the newbie." Jenny lectured him while playfully hitting his arm.

"Guys pay attention." Rein interrupted. "Caius, Jenny. This is Genkei Moto. Our newest member!"

"Nice to meet both of you." Genkei held out his hand and Jenny ecclesiastically shook it while Caius just nodded.

"Like Rein said I'm Jenny Satsoki, and I can use transformation magic. This is my boyfriend Caius Yuto and he uses darkness magic not to be confused with the black arts though." Caius just kinda glared at Genkei like he despised his very existence already. Jenny giggled a bit. "Don't mind him. He takes a while to trust people."

"Oh. O-Okay." Genkei looked away from Caius nervously.

"Okay you two. Now move along and stop scaring the kid." Rein said pushing them away. "Hey Ven!" Ven looked up at Rein after staring at something on the floor somewhere. "Is Lykaios around anywhere?" Ven shook her head after thinking about it a moment.

"No. She went out on a mission with Haruna yesterday. They'll be back in a day or two."

"Okay then. Well Genkei now we have to do the boring stuff. Follow me." Genkei followed Rein to an office like room in the back and waited while she began digging around for something. "Where the hell did I put those damn cards?!" Ven picked up a small box from the middle of the desk and opened it revealing lots of cards. She pulled one out and handed it to Genkei while Rein was still digging around looking for them.

"Just fill that out, and bring it to me when you're done. It's for our official records." Genkei looked over the card and saw it just had a few empty spaces. Name: Genkei Moto, Magic: Matter Make Magic, Age: 18, Likes: Magic, friendship, and teamwork, Dislikes: Unnecessary violence, destruction, and the black arts, Date Joined: 11-12-X791. He turned around and handed the card back to Ven and she placed it in a file cabinet on the wall. Rein was still digging through the mess around the room until Ven cleared her throat getting the dragon slayer's attention. "He just finished filling it out." Rein stood quickly and dusted herself off.

"Umm... Of course he did. I knew that!" Genkei mentally face palmed and wondered how this girl was the guild master. "Hey by the way. Why are your clothes all dirty and torn?"

"Oh that? I haven't been around towns much recently and I definitely haven't had much money." He scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Ven's expression became quizzical at this.

"Can't you just create more with your magic?" At this piece of logic Genkei's face grew blank, and then he began banging his head against the wall.

"I'm so stupid! How did I not think of that!?" Ven quickly pulled him away from the wall before he could dent it. He looked up and sighed as his own stupidity. "Okay then. I'll make some new ones now." Genkei got into his stance and then in place of his original clothes were new, clean clothes. Now he wore a gray t-shirt with an unbuttoned black button-up shirt over it, with black pants and a sterling silver chain link necklace with the Lunar Skyline symbol in the form of a black charm around his neck. "Now that's more like it!" Rein looked him over from top to bottom several times.

"Hmm. Fancy."

"Now we just need to give you your official guild mark. Where would you like it and what color?" Genkei thought for a moment then pointed his thumb to his heart.

"Right here. I want the star black and the wings gray." Suddenly he felt the warmth of magic energy over the spot he'd pointed too. He didn't even have to look to know his guild mark was there. Rein looked at him with a giant smile on her face and gave him a thumbs up.

"Congratulations newbie! You're now an official member of the best guild in the Fiore! LUNAR SKYLINE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Alright. That's done. Now anyone who wants to submit a character to this story should go to my bio. There you will find a submission form. Fill that out and submit it through a PM only. If you submit it through review then chances are I won't accept your character. Each person may submit up to three characters, and one guild each. Have fun until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Mission

**Chapter 2**

**The First Mission**

Hello. Been a while huh? Sorry about that. All my bad. I was giving people time to make their character submissions, and just kinda got distracted by some things. Well let's get right to it. I don't own Fairy Tail or most of these OCs. Just the plot and Genkei at the moment. Hiro Mashima rules the world of fairy tail, and the OC submitters will be named at the end of this chapter for making this story possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It had been three hours since Genkei had become an official member of Lunar Skyline, and in that time Rein had shown him the guild dorms, and a complete tour of the guild. They were re-entering the main hall when suddenly the guild's doors burst open.

"I'M BACK!" Shouted a loud female voice. Genkei looked towards the entrance and found the voice's source. Standing there between the large doors was a girl of average height, and an athletic figure. She had short electric purple hair that was tied up in short twin pigtails at the back of her head with some hair let down. She wore a pair of black goggles atop her head with amber colored eyes that were half lowered in a cocky, overconfident manner. She wore a red tube top with a black leather jacket over it, and had a red and white polka dotted hankie around her neck. She also had ripped dark blue jean shorts and knee high combat boots. To top it all off she had a long scar going from her left knee and into her boot.

"How ya doing Tracy!?" Rein shouted from the balcony they stood on. Ven turned to him and spoke.

"That's Tracy Mcjones. She's 17 and uses gun magic. She's the best shot in Diosma, and self-proclaimed best in all of Fiore." As she finished speaking, a new voice rang throughout the guild.

"My dear Tracy! You've returned to me!" A boy yelled as he jumped on Tracy and groped her large breasts. He was about 5'11", with a medium build with some muscle, emerald colored eyes that looked like a dead fish, and longish jet black hair that was combed and went down to the back of his neck. He also had brown skin, and wore a pair of glasses atop his nose.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" As she screamed this she kneed the bottom of his chin hard and sent him tumbling back.

"That boy is Luis Auditore Hernandez. He's also 17 and uses aura magic, and loves women, especially ones with large breasts." Ven told Genkei as he just watched the scene below him. Luis stood up from the ground cackling like a maniac.

"Okay then Tracy. See you later." Luis walked off still smiling like crazy. Genkei looked at the guild members from above, and smiled.

"This is one crazy guild, huh?" Rein beamed from ear to ear at his question.

"Yep, but that's why we're the best!" She hopped over the railing on the side of the balcony and landed on her feet on the ground. Ven sighed and followed her example landing right beside Rein. Genkei looked at them in awe, and decided to take the stairs instead. As he came down Tracy looked at him thoroughly.

"Who's this kid?"

"I'm Genkei Moto. And I'm 18 so you're the kid here." He said, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Is that so? So you're an old man instead of a kid?" She asked as she shook his hand.

"A difference of 1 year between us makes you just as old as me,you know." Genkei chuckled as she thought about it, and then just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well if that's the case then everyone here is just as old. You're one of our oldest members Genkei." Rein chimed in.

"What? You can't be serious." He was shocked. One of the oldest members at 18?

"Nope. This guild has 21 members ranging from ages 13-19 and one member of 21. We're pretty much a guild of teens. Well then there's Lykaios who's a hundred year old wolf, but that's completely different." Rein said thinking about each of the guild members in her head.

"Wow. No wonder everyone's so wild all the time. It's like it's always one big party." Genkei said.

"Yep! And that's how we like it! It's a party day and night inside this guild hall despite our few members!" Tracy proclaimed rather loudly. The few surrounding members spoke their agreement.

Ven looked at Tracy and quietly spoke. "How are you feeling? Not too exhausted I hope."

"'Course not! I'm still pumped and ready for another mission!" Traci exclaimed giving Ven a thumbs up.

"That's good. Rein and I were wondering if you could go on an easy mission with Genkei to start getting him used to the system here. Would that be okay?"

"With this guy? He's entertaining enough so sure! I hope I don't have to take too easy of a mission though because I can handle anything thrown at me!"

"Thank you. I trust you to pick a suitable mission. As long as you can keep him from dyeing then it should be fine." Ven spoke quietly as she nodded.

"So newbie! Let's pick us out a mission!" Tracy said dragging Genkei along to a large board filled with various papers containing requirements and rewards for different missions. "This is the mission board! Got it memorized? Good. Now let's see if there are any good ones." Tracy scanned over the mission board, as Genkei did the same next to her.

"How about this one? Recovering an old lady's stolen purse from two or three bandits. Doesn't seem too difficult." Tracy stared at him with a 'You've got to be kidding me' kind of look before sighing.

"Fine. It's your first mission so I'll let you pick what you want, but don't think this makes us a team." Tracy said clearly annoyed.

"A team?"

"Yeah. Don't you know anything about guild life? We're one guild, but within the guild there are different teams that go on missions together frequently Doing this you may split the reward more, but it gives you the chance to take on harder missions you couldn't take on alone, or without a certain type of magic that one of the other members knows."

"I see. So do you have a team?" Genkei grabbed the paper and turned back to Tracy, who took it from his hands and looked at it.

"No I'm usually a loner. I'm doing this because Ven asked me too." Her eyebrow rose as she read something on the page. "The reward is 100,000 Jewel for a mission like this? That's either one valuable purse or one crazy old woman. Either way it's an awesome deal." She looked up at Genkei. "Alright newbie. Get everything you need for a two, maybe three day mission, and meet me at the south edge of town in two hours." Once she finished talking she rushed out of the guild in a hurry.

Genkei shrugged and decided that he could just use his magic if something came up so he would just go and get something to eat. He exited the guild and headed south so he could be closer to the meeting point with Tracy. As he walked down the road he wasn't paying much attention, instead he was thinking about how much had already happened to him today. He suddenly fell backwards and onto the ground as he ran in to someone. He looked at the person he had ran into and stared.

The man, probably in his early twenties, had pale gray hair that mainly swept to his left with a few hairs in his blue eyes. He was probably 6 feet tall and had pale skin. He wore a fur lined white coat with white cargo pants, black boots, and white earmuffs. The man looked down at him, unhappy to see him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but watch where you're going next time kid." With this the man walked right by Genkei who couldn't help but feel that something about that man was off. He stood and felt his stomach growl. He shrugged off the feeling and began looking for a cheap place to buy some food. He managed to find a small convenience store about a mile away from his meeting spot with Tracy, and decided it would do. As he entered the store he caught the smell of a home cooked meal coming from the back, in the living area for the owners of the shop. His stomach rumbled again and he wished he could be eating that food. He heard a giggle from behind him.

"Are you hungry?" He turned and saw a middle aged woman with brown hair and amber eyes. When she got a good look at his figure, skinny since he'd been traveling for so long on low rations, her eyes widened a bit. "Oh dear. You look like you're starving. My husband, daughter, and I were just about to sit down for lunch, how about you join us?"

Genkei was surprised by her offer, but didn't want to be a bother. "Thanks for the offer ma'am, but I would hate to be a bother to you and your family."

"No bother, honestly. I love having guest, and I always cook far too much anyways. I insist you eat with us."

Genkei smiled and bowed a bit. "If you insist then it would be rude of me to decline. Thank you very much ma'am."

"Of course. Now follow me." Genkei followed the woman back to the dining area where she lifted a large pot of stew off the fire and onto the table. She motioned to a chair. "Sit, please. Make yourself comfortable." Genkei sat down inhaling the scent of the stew on the table, and his mouth watered. A middle aged man walked into the kitchen. He had auburn colored hair and the same amber eyes. He kissed the woman.

"Invite another guest to lunch?" the man asked her as he smiled and nodded at Genkei.

"Yes sir. I'm Genkei Moto. Thank you for the hospitality. I appreciate your kindness greatly."

"It's our pleasure. I'm Akio, and this is my wife Sanae. Our daughter should be out in a moment."

A moment or two later he felt someone poke the back of his head repeatedly and they spoke with each poke. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Said a feminine voice much like... He turned around to be confronted with glaring amber colored eyes and electric purple hair.

"Tracy!? What are you doing here?" Genkei exclaimed surprised. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I live here stupid. Why are you here? Let me guess. Mom invited you in?" She finished by looking at her mom like this had happened several times before. Sanae put her hand to her cheek in an embarrassed manor.

"I saw his necklace and figured he was part of your guild, and besides he looks like he's starving so I invited him in for lunch." Ten minutes later the four were sitting at the table eating the delicious stew Sanae had made.

"So was I right about you being in Lunar Skyline, Genkei?" Sanae asked him with a smile.

"Yes Mrs. Jones. I actually just joined today, and am going on a job with Tracy in a little while." Sanae looked at Tracy smugly.

"So he's the boy, huh? He's kinda cute." She whispered to her daughter. Tracy just sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever mom. I'm only doing it because Ven asked me to."

"I know, but you'll be safer with a partner. I won't have to worry about you quite as much." Tracy smiled a bit muttered a 'yeah' under her breath. As the two guild members finished their stew, Tracy stood.

"So you ready to go newbie?" She placed her bowl in the sink and pulled out a medium sized bag from behind the counter. Genkei stood and nodded. He bowed in Sanae and Akio's direction.

"Thank you again for the stew. I appreciate your kindness."

"It was no trouble Genkei. A friend of Tracy's is always welcome in our home so don't be a stranger." Tracy and Genkei said their good byes and headed for the south gate.

"Don't get the wrong idea newbie. We're not friends yet." Genkei just laughed as they arrived at the southern gate.

"Don't worry Tracy. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Okay. Now that that's over with I'll name the submitters of all revealed OCs so far.

Silverdragon98 - Rein, Ven, and Caius

-Jenny

WillowTree70 - Tracy McJones

Queen Kazza - Luis Auditore Hernandez


End file.
